Doom: Hell on Remnant
by MrMartyr
Summary: The Shepherd of fire arrives a week before the Vytal festival and as he does, hell follows in his wake. Watch as the God of fire,Death and War battles the armies of hell with the hunters and huntresses of beacon to Save Vale and Remnant
1. Intro

This story begins a week before the Vytal festival begins, on a fine day like any other. Suddenly as the wind blew, a red portal opened dropping a body. The body was that of the Shepherd of Fire, the God of War,Fire and Death. He was wearing his armor when he landed, the armor being made up of a bodysuit covered by medium weight black armor and a combat vest of the same color. His helmet of course was black with a small golden glass covering his face, with a white skull over the face. He lie defensesless as he came too, awakening in a small forest. "Oh Hell where am I?" He questioned to no one. As he stood up, about a mile out he saw a large city. "Oh great a city... Fuck this is gonna suck." He spat.

He slowly made his way down the hill, as he clutched his side in agony. He grabbed at the small, sharp knife sticking out of his side. This injury was due to his last battle before he was cast out by the Gods. Finally staggering over to a tree, he was able to rip out the knife with some ease. After he cursed the one that did this, his wound healed easily. His armor began to heal itself as Shepherd made the run to the city at a quick pace, not wanting to get caught wherever he was. Soon he reached the gate of the city, and he wondered why it was there, but regardless was able to sneak in as someone came in. Quickly not wanting to be seen, he made his way to a newspaper stand and began to read the date. Noticing there was no date and instead just read "Spring in Vale". "What the hell..?" Shepherd wondered to himself as he kept reading, noticing he was in a place called "Vale" one of the kingdoms of "Remnant".

"Whatever fuck this... I'm obviously not on Earth... and I'm damn sure there's something big happeing called the vytal festival apparently... that's in a week so I'll definitely get answers there.". Sighing as he put down the newspaper, carefully making sure not to make noise as he didn't want to be seen. Soon a day had gone by, and Shepherd had found an ally to hide in. He quickly slept as his thoughts of what was happening put him to a peaceful rest. He was rudely awoken to the sound of soft voices muttering about, and he opened his eyes to the bright light of dawn. "Ughh God it's Dawn... great..." He frustratedly mumbled as he got up, brushing off his armor.

Soon he found himself wandering the streets of Vale, his eyes wide like an owl's under his helm. The reason for his amazement is the people he saw, some had ears and tails of different animals. The freaks were being insulted by some people in the streets, but Shepherd had no care for it. He just wanted to find some answers and food. But the later would have to wait because he needed to find their currency first, seeing as his American dollars (of course) weren't accepted at any places. Apparently their currency was called "Lien" and was a "Shit one use credit card.". Shepherd mused to himself with a smirk.

Shepherd probably was just gonna steal some, seeing as he had no way to make any. Eventually finding some random woman that just beat the shit out of an animal person, he decided to oblige her and do the same. After a quick swipe to the legs he took her purse and said "Payback's a bitch". Then ran off and took the money, not bothering with the purse. As soon as he threw the purse down he thought to himself "I'm a damn God, why am I stealing from random people?! It didn't matter anyways because he needed to eat, it's been four days since his last actual meal.

After buying food from a shitty noodle stand, Shepherd was finally able to eat. Taking off his helmet he began to inhale the food. During his meal four teenage girls walked up and began talking amongst themselves. After listening in a bit he was able to tell that the one talking the most was a short redhead, seconded by an obnoxious sounding blonde. The other two weren't loud enough to where he could tell the two apart, but one was a black haired girl with a bow on... that moved... Shepherd didn't think much of this, but the white haired girl drew his attention. Soon without realizing it he'd stared at the white haired girl long enough to warrant the attention of blondie. She then got up and walked over to him and said " Hey man, stop drooling over my teammate ok buddy? Unless you want a problem." Shepherd did notice her taking in his facial features rather oddly, seeing as he wasn't the prettiest man to say the least. He had short brown hair and a chiseled jaw and face, showing slight age along with a scar along his cheek. Most people don't notice the other scar above his eye that was from dodging to close to a blade. But she did, which caused the blonde to question " You seen some shit haven't you?" With a small grin. As quick as she asked that Shepherd retorted

"No shit Sherlock, and no I wasn't drooling over your white haired friend. I just was watching to see if you were friendly enough to ask some things too." He hid the venom in his voice quite well. The blonde pauses for a bit and with friendliness in her voice said

"Well of course we could answer some questions stranger! Oh and by the way my name's Yang." She held out a her hand and winked and she cooed the last part. "Jesus what a pushover. Shepherd thought with slight malice towards the girl, but obliged her answering his questions. "The name is Shepherd, and I just wanted to ask what the festival is that's happening around here? I'm not from this area." He responded with a silly tone. Yang looked confused as he asked this, apparently this wasn't a normal question.

"Well it's called the Vytal Festival, and it's a tournament of hunters and huntresses to compete against each other and all the Academies, it's ever year so I don't know how you haven't heard of it." She answered confused as she tilted her head. Shepherd just simply kept up his act of a lost person and answered he with "Well I guess I don't pay attention to anything anymore, but thanks for the help. And is there anyway you and your friends could show me around and tell me more of this place? I've never been." He completed with a laugh. Yang of course responded with "Sure!" As he put up his dish and followed her over to her friends. "The red haired girl is my sister ruby, the black haired girl is Blake, and the white haired girl is Weiss!" Yang practically screamed. All of the girls smiled and waved hello to Shepherd as he told them her name, and he sat down and continued his questions. Soon he got to his most curious question.

"So I hate to be rude, but umm what are the animal people around here called? I've never seen them before." Shepherd asked as nicely as he could. Yang began to respond but was quickly cut off by an extremely agitated Blake. "They're not animals, they're called Faunus! And they'd just as good as normal people!" She growled, and Shepherd knew he had hit a soft spot from her reaction. Recoiling slightly and beginning to blush because of her outburst, she quickly apologized. "It's ok, I hit close to home, Its my fault mostly." He responded while barely batting an eye. Continuing on even though thoroughly embarrassed.

"Faunus have always received hate and abuse from normal humans, and can never stop it. It's why I hope to one day stop it." She finished off as she beamed with pride. Shepherd had a very hard time not rolling his eyes, but nonetheless told her that that was a noble cause and she could do it. After paying his respects he told them goodbye and walked off to "catch a friend." but in reality he was just going to follow them back to the academy they were at and catch a free shelter until he could fully recover. Seeing how he still was slightly below his normal power levels after battling his way out of hell.

That was the reason he was here after all, It started out with an argument with the God King that led to his temporary banishment to Hell and in his anger he slaughtered his guards and escaped, but not unscathed. An angel sent down to help the demons guard him was able to stab him with his knife just before Shepherd had entered the portal. The heavenly blade taking some of power with it, just enough to where he couldn't summon his weapons of choice.

After following Yang and her friends for a bit, they arrived at what seemed to be a helipad. Soon the four girls got on a giant helicopter looking thing, and Shepherd was somehow able to sneak on. Once they arrived at what the attendants called "Beacon", Shepherd got off, knowing that this place would have somewhere to hide. Hoping he didn't run into those four girls again, seeing as this would be stalking because he followed them here. In reality though Shepherd really had not cared for the four and would rather not run into them. Soon finding a safe bench to sleep on, he laid underneath it as to not been so easily seen. Upon shutting his eyes he quickly heard two distinct voices, one female and one male. Groaning quietly Shepherd tried to go back to the quiet he was in, but that becoming obvious it wasn't happening. Quickly recognizing the voice as belonging to the white haired girl Weiss, the next thing she said was "Shepherd..?" Oh did he know how fucked he was.

Soon after Weiss and this dude named Jaune finding him, he followed her and this dude back to Weiss's dorm, and into a very angry Yang. All he could get out before Yang started screaming was a slight "Fuck". Yang just kept yelling "What the hell is wrong with you!?" and shoving him. Shepherd was of course not happy at all, and finally snapped screaming "Fuck you! I don't know where the fuck I am, I've never even been to this world before because I come from someplace called Earth you dumb bitch!" which was screamed loud enough for the four girls to quickly stop and stare at him, not seeing the anger that was hidden behind his helmet. Yang was especially shook up, but just asked him what he meant by all that.

"I'm the God of War, Fire and Death, and For speaking out against the God King I was punished and sent to Hell where I escaped from and through a portal to here." He quickly stated, and the four girls just stood in shock and took all that in. Jaune and another red haired girl he called named Pyrrha came into the room to see if the girls needed any help, but they didn't respond. Quickly shepherd walked out of the room but was stopped by Yang grabbing him, and whispering "If what you said is true, and you don't have anywhere to go. You can stay here for a bit.". Gladly accepting the offer Shepherd went into the room and laid in the floor and passed out. Shepherd's last thoughts were of what would happen if this... situation... if you could call it one, worked out. "You know what, fuck it." Shepherd thought before sleep overtook his worm mind.


	2. The Forsaken Army Arrives

Shepherd awoke ironically again, but this time to Yang shouting at him, and not on his own. It turns out he was right in front of the door, and she was late to class. "ughh fine I'll get up" Shepherd groaned as he woke up, and as Yang left, went back to sleep. Soon He'd go down and sneak some food from the cafeteria, then go back to the room and do the same at dinner. Every day until the final day of the festival went like this.

On the final day Yang somehow coaxed Shepherd into going to Pyrrha's fight because she was their friend. He would rather die but went anyways because it's better than doing nothing. So after a bit of watching Pyrrha destroy this Penny girl, something odd happened. The Penny girl was cut into pieces by her own blades, and all that Shepherd did was make a "hmm" sound because he really didn't care. Then the odd thing happened, a giant raven came through the roof of the area... and behind it were a bunch of Cacodemons fly in as well. People instantly started screaming and panicing, and Blake and Weiss desperately tried to calm them to no avail. Shepherd immediately knew what was happening as he summoned a shotgun, luckily he had healed enough to summon his weapons again. He jumped down into the area to save pyrrha before the demons got her, as she had been surrounded by imps moments before. Quickly Shepherd got to her and shot the remaining imps she couldn't kill and she thanked him and he shouted to her "Go help the others! Evacuate!" Shepherd then made his way outside the area, getting halted by security and demons. Luckily the demons were being fought off by other students as Shepherd decimated them with the shotgun's short range blast. Hell knights began to tear into the stands and were putting up a fight with their sheer numbers. "Everyone fall back! Fall back!". Shepherd yelled as he desperately tried to hold off the forces of hell from the retreating students, many of which were killed by other demons that had managed to flank him. Knowing he was losing Shepherd retreated while still firing ahead into the seemingly endless horde of demons, knowing he was barely biding time for the reaming students. Soon he caught up with the fleeting students, and traded his shotgun for a sword of fire and began to cut through the demons, and some kids stood with him. Ultimately they had to abandon their position and kept running to where everyone else was fighting grimm and hellspawn. The onslaught was almost never ending, and everyone stood firmly but they were beginning to give. Shepherd began to just duel wield his sword and a double barreled shotgun a student had dropped that had a sawed-off stock. Slowly the demons were beginning to overrun some of the other students, and sadly Shepherd watched many die. Soon everyone just ran as demons were everywhere and grimm were beginning to get killed by the demons, bodies were flying everywhere to. It was ironically hell. Shepherd eventually ran into Yang and Blake and arrived just in time to see Yang get her arm ripped off by a Barron of Hell, her screams filled Shepherd's ears but he knew he must at least save Blake. In sheer desperation he charged into the Barron and knocked it over, stunning it. That gave Shepherd enough time to sprint off with Blake in his arms. Suddenly reaching a crashed bulkhead and seeing poor Alastienian soldiers getting ripped apart and crushed by the demons, Shepherd had to keep going. Picking up an assault rifle as he ran past, Quickly sprinting to the bulkhead landing pads to drop off Blake near Weiss. Weiss screamed when she saw the two, knowing something was wrong when she didn't see Yang. "Where's Yang?!" She kept crying as Shepherd told her she was gone. He knew their leader would take it worse, and Shepherd didn't want to be around to see that. Running off to rejoin the fight in the streets, Shepherd noticed something. There were barely any hunters around, only dead bodies. Knowing what that meant he trudged on, to turn a corner and see Jaune getting his ass handed to him. Sighing Shepherd filled the Hell Knight with lead that was pounding Jaune's poor shield to shreds. Shepherd ran over to make sure the poor boy was ok and to take him back when the boy screamed "Shepherd! Ruby's gone to find Yang!" Shepherd knew what was going to happen when they found her.

As Shepherd and Jaune ran through the streets and evaded Demons, they soon saw something that filled them both with terror. Jaune didn't know what they were but Demon Priests where falling through the skies to summon more demons and aid them. Hell was trying to take over Remnant. After seeing that they both continued to sprint through the streets as Jaune kept asking Shepherd what those things were, calling them Grimm. After running a bit further they ran around a corner to see Ruby frantically fighting a pair of Barrons, her scythe blade barely cutting into them. Shepherd nodded at Jaune as they both flanked the Barrons and jumped onto them, and began to repeatedly stab their swords into them. Shepherd yelled for Ruby to take out their legs, and in doing so they were able to kill the Barrons. After catching her breath Ruby began to manically ask shepherd where her sister was, and All he could say was "I'm sorry Ruby... Yang's gone..." Slight sadness filled his voice as she cried, knowing he was right. But they had to continue on to save anyone else they might find. Soon Shepherd saw Pyrrha run to the tower it seemed the demons and grimm were spewing out from. Quickening his pace he ran up to stop her only for Juane to get there first trying to stop her, she simply looked at him and kissed him, before shoving into a pod and sending it back to the bulkheads. Pyrrha then ran to the tower and into the elevator as Shepherd and Ruby fought off demons and grimm. In her mind Pyrrha was thinking that she was doing right, but she wasn't. When Pyrrha reached the top she saw Cinder, and knew what had to be done. Shepherd desperately held the grimm and demons off from Runy who'd been hit beyond what her aurora could handle. Soon after getting her to run into the building and hide, Shepherd launched himself to stop Cinder and Pyrrha and reached the top just in time to hear Pyrrha ask Cnder "Do you believe in destiny?" Screaming out a "NO!" Shepherd fired every last bullet he had in the assault rifle he had into Cinder, Killing her easily. Pyrrha just looked at him shocked that he'd done that. "We need to go, Now!" Shepherd screamed knowing that if the Demon Priests arrived, They would be doomed. After reaching the ground Shepherd turned around for Pyrrha to pick up his armor with her Semblance and send him flying across the City. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was a Flash of red beside him...


	3. Blighted Hell Comes Forth

Quickly hitting the ground with a small thud, Shepherd bolted back up. Not recognizing his surroundings, he knew he had to find a way back to Pyrrha for she was the key. Knowing that this demonic invasion could only be cause by one thing, and if it were Remnant was fucked. Slowly walking towards the red mass, but Shepherd passed it. He didn't care enough, well really at all to see what it was. So he kept walking.

Walking even longer Shepherd eventually he found part of Pyrrha's shield broken on the ground. "This isn't a good sign, but it's a sign nonetheless." Shepherd mumbled to himself as he kept walking, knowing she must not be too far ahead. Soon arriving on what looked to be a grim site, he found the Mistral champion's body. Looking at her Shepherd could tell what had happened.

After she had thrown him Pyrrha ran down the tower and towards where she had thrown him after realizing what she had done, only to be too late. She ran as fast as she could thinking she had killed Shepherd. Sadly on her way to him she must have gotten caught by a demon, and been violently killed more than likely. Upon further inspection he realized something was off, realizing her body had a long cut that had been imprinted by a three fingered claw.

"You have got be to be fucking kidding me" Shepherd all but screamed.

"Why would I be kidding Shepherd? I killed the red-haired whore and you know it~" a voice spoke from the darkness.

Sighing shepherd stood, and faced where the voice came from and speaking slowly. "Leave Corpsebringer, this is not your business. You have your own domain. Leave this one."

"Ahh~ but why would I do that Shepherd? This world is just ripe for the taking~ and I plan on acting on it" The voice rasped

"I give you one choice Corpsebringer, leave and nothing shall happen. You know what will happen if you invoke my wrath upon yourself. I ended you once and I shall have no problem crushing your worthless skull in." Shepherd angrily retorted.

"I cannot leave Shepherd~ for you confuse me with whom I am not, I am not the Corpsebringer. He is bidding his time to unleash pure chaos upon Minos' desolate little place here. You and the Corpsebringer have the same goal. Kill Minos the Defiler." The voice rasped again

"Then who are you? And how do you know what you know?" Shepherd responded, unmoving and unflinching from fear.

"I? I am the embodiment of Sin. From that you should know my name... but you appear to not. I am Argas the Sinful One." The voice rasped before it's form walked through the darkness into the light. The voice belonged to a tall monstrosity with hanging weighted arms ending with claws of bone. It's legs were bent backwards at the knee like a horse, and the skin was barely hanging on to the bone. The head was clearly some sort of deer like abomination, having what looked to be a deer's head with a human face and a set of antlers atop.

"God you're fucking ugly" Shepherd held back a gag as he spoke.

"You had asked how I know what I know? It is simple. I was born with a curse of foreboding knowledge. Forever knowing what is coming to plague the lands and stars. Only horrid thoughts scar my mind, never anything good from this curse! But hear me Shepherd, the Corpsebringer shall arrive, and with him shall be pure chaos to make sure Minos ceases to breathe..." Argas spoke with a damning tone.

"So... why's you kill the girl then?" Shepherd deadpanned as he pointed at Pyrrha's lifeless corpse.

"Simply put, she saw me when no mortal should. So, I could not spare her. Do not fret my King, things shall be undone soon enough. But I mustn't waste your time with talk, for you have very little time to wait." Argas concluded in the same damning tone.

"So she saw you... that I can understand Argas... but what do you mean by "My king"? How do you know I'm the God-King? For my Kingdom is close guarded, you would be a fool to dare try me." Shepherd added disgust to the end of his words.

"My King, I only show kindness to show I am on your side, it is why I warn you and try to hasten you. Minos will try to take the Throne after he damns this land to his world. More souls for his army is what he wants. And what better place than this shit-hole." Argas laughed at his own nonexistent joke as he finished speaking, and slipped into the Darkness and left.

"Did he..? Yep.. he fucking left... great. Now I need to get to Minos then, no more stopping for pointless bullshit. This moron of hell won't take my throne." Shepherd said to himself as he began to run down the street, leaving Pyrrha's corpse behind.

As soon as Shepherd rounded the corner he saw what he feared would come. The blighted ones, the Darkdrinkers. They were some of the greatest warriors that became corrupted and Hell took advantage of that. Breaking their will and minds to serve it. They were servants to the physical form of Hell, considering Hell wasn't just a place or realm. It was alive, a constantly hungering beast, trapped in this form. Hell was origonally Hæles, the World Eater, a gigantic winged worm that ate the material realm of mortals to their very core. Finally, Hæles was outmatched in it's mind by a cunning man, who befriended the Gods in order to help him defeat Hæles. The man was able to lure the worm to sleep and then the Gods turned Hæles into Hadēs. And that is how we got Hell, and that is why Hell isn't just simply a place, but a collective mind. Locked into a hideous form for eons. That is how we have the Bligted Ones and Darkdrinkers. They come forth from their hideous master to aid Minos' forces in their taking of worlds.

Shepherd snuck towards the Darkdrinkers, needing to avoid them since he didn't have a weapon. Each step he took was like a quiet whisper, unable to be heard by the greatest of listeners. Quickly approaching the Darkdrinkers, Shepherd began to form a plan. First he would lure one of them over to him, snap that one's neck and grab his wepon. Using the fallen Darkdrinker's wepon against his comrades, Shepherd would kill the rest. Inacting his plan Shepherd threw a rock down near him, attracting the attention of one of the Darkdrinkers. The Darkdrinker began to walk over to where he heard the sound, and that is when Shepherd struck. Grabbing the Darkdrinker by the arm Shepherd quickly turned him around and put him in a chokehold and used his plam to twist the Darkdrinker's neck up till it quickly snapped, ending the Darkdrinker. Shepherd soon grabbed the weapons the Darkdrinker dropped, and it was a small sword. It would do for the job he needed it for.

No longer needing the shadow of silence, Shepherd charged the three other Darkdrinkers he had seen and struck one, killing it. Shepherd then turned to face the other two, and one raised it's shield to block a blow while the other Darkdrinker swung down on Shepherd. Shepherd used his free hand to swing into the Darkdrinker that was blocking, knocking it over and struck the other Darkdrinker in an open spot it had opened while striking. Killing one, Shepherd moved onto the other Darkdrinker, it had regained it's balance and had begun to strike, but making the same mistake it's comrade had. Noticing an open spot Shepherd stabbed and the Darkdrinker wasn't quick enough to block the strike, and fell to Shepherd's blade.

Shepherd picked up the fallen Darkdrinker's shield and marched on, knowing the danger that was ahead, but he could never prepare himself for what he was about to see what happened to his friends...


End file.
